Darcie Riddle
by MoonLover13
Summary: Darcie grew up never knowing anything about her parents, when she finds out why when she starts school at Hogwarts, she wishes she had never found out the truth.
1. Chapter 1 the girl without a father

Your name is Darcie Riddle. Your mother had died giving birth to you and you never knew your father. You are of cores a pureblood witch. You have long brown hair and cold brown eyes. The people who raised you say you look like your father but the never mention him or talk about him, so you know nothing about him. You assume that he is dead because no one told you if he was alive or not, du! They never talk about him!! You have no living relatives so you are moved around a lot so moving to England is no big deal, it's not like you have any friends. Sorry. It will change, Promises!! Oh and you can speak parsletong. (God, my spelling is bad today!!) You have always been independent, strong, and smart.

"Darcie, You got a letter from your headmaster at Dumstung." (Sp?)

You sigh and finish pulling your long brown hair into a ponytail. Then you read the letter. "I guess it's final, I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year."

"Well, I hope the family over in England will take care of you."  
Skip to on The Hogwarts Express you walk down the corridor looking for a compartment; you don't see one empty so you are forced to choose a compartment with three people in it. "Um, Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead. You the new transfer student?"

"Ya."

"I'm Harry Potter, that's Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meat you. Wait, Harry Potter? The Famous one?"

"There's only one of me that I know of so yes."

"And, you are?" 

"Oh, sorry, I'm Darcie, Darcie Riddle." When hearing your name Harry flinched. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Ya, It's just chilly that's all."

"He's right, it is cold for this time of year."

"That your wand?" Ron asked in aw, pointing to your wand you have fastened in your belt. (One of the people you had stayed with had made you a belt with a special loop for your wand when you joined a dueling class/club.)

"Yes, Black Birch, Dragon heart sting and a Basilisk scale." You said taking it out and handing it to him.

"Wow, you must be loaded!!"

"No, I worked for a year to pay for it. I barley have two knuts to rub together."

"But all your stuff looks…"

"Yes, either I work, make it myself or the family I happen to be living with at the time gets it for me." 

"The family you are living with at the time?"

"All my family is dead, and the orphanage didn't want me."

"So you move around a lot?"

"Yes."

"What about friends?"

"Never had any to miss."

"Well, now you do!"

The train pulled to a stop and you get off with Harry, Ron and Hermione. You're about to step into a coach when you hear your name being called. You turn to see a stern looking woman in green robs. "I am Professor McGonigle. Follow me please." You follow her to the castle and into an office. "Wait hear please, Professor Dumbledore will be with you." She said leaving.

Dumbledore stepped into his office, "Ah, Miss Riddle. Welcome. You are to be in Gryffindor house."

"I thought we were sorted by a hat or something?"

"Usually, yes. But you are a different matter."

"Why?"

"Because this is your sixth year. And your father,"

"What about him?"

"Nothing."

"Why won't anyone tell me about him!!"

"You will learn about him soon enough." At that moment, the door swung open…

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy, to what may I owe the pleaser?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Fine. Darcie, could you step outside a moment?" 

you nod and step out. After ten minutes, Lucius stepped out and looked at you. You meat his cold, blue eyes, and hold his gaze. "You look me in the eye with out looking away. That's refreshing." 

A wave of odd feelings swept over you and you glance at his arm. "Dose the Ministry know you have that mark?"

"What?" he asked startled.

"The mark of a Death eater. You have it hidden on your arm."

Lucius stooped down and placed his hand on your cheek. "And tell me girl, Darcie was it? What makes you think I have such a mark?" his voice was cold, sending shivers up and down your back but you never looked away from his cold eyes.

"I just know. I always know when a Death eater is present."

A thin sneer-like smile crept along his lips. "Now tell me this, If your so sure I am what you say, how can you keep eye contact so easily?"

"I just can."

"What is your name, girl?"

"Darcie Riddle."

A look of shock came a crossed his face, but he quickly hid it. "Well Miss Riddle, I suggest you go back in to Dumbledor's office." He said walking away.

You turn and walk back into Dumbledor's office. "So, you finally decide to come back in?"

"Sorry sir, I-" 

"Now where were we? Ah, yes, Gryffindor. I'm sorry to say that you will miss the feast."

"That's okay sir, I'm not that hungry."

"Oh, and your mother, Carissa, had in trusted in me this box. I don't know what is in it, but you should have it." He said placing a descent sized chest on the desk before you and handed you a key.


	2. Chapter 2 A father finaly has a name

After getting the password and directions to the Gryffindor Common room./ inside the girl's dorm. You sit on your four-poster bed, you slip the key into the lock on your mother's trunk and turn it. The top flew open. A book lay on top. You pick it up and read the title; memories' "My mom's diary!" you open to the first page. A picture was pasted there of your mother. Long dark hair and the deep warm green eyes that you got. Dear diary, today was the first day of my seventh year at Hogwarts, okay first year, but seventh year attending school. Mum made me transfer. But anyway, I saw a boy a crossed the great hall, he was a head boy from Slytherin. Sarah said his name is Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had my heart right then// Dear Diary, today Tom came up to me and asked me out. He asked me to Hogsmade this weekend!!' you pause reading. "My father's name was Tom? So what's the big deal? Why won't anyone tell me that?" the second page had a picture of your mom and your dad hugging and kissing buy a lake. You set the diary aside and grab the small box that was under the diary. Inside was a gold necklace, a diamond ring, and a small slip of paper. At the end was a snake curled around a gold heart. The snake was imbedded with rich green emeralds and diamonds for eyes. The paper said; Carissa, I can't even start to tell you how much I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry I can't say this in person; will you take this ring and pendant and become my wife when we graduate? Sneak out to the willow by the lake with your invisibility cloak to meat me at midnight tonight. Tom.' "How romantic!!" The next thing in the chest was a invisibility cloak. You place the diary and cloak back inside the chest but strung the necklace around your neck. The ring was too big so you put it back in the box in the chest. As you place the chest under your bed the door opened and Hermione stepped in.

"Darcie, you got in Gryffindor?"

"No, forced to be hear. He didn't sort me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, something about my being a sixth year and my father, he didn't say anything else."

"Your father?"

"Ya, I don't know why. I don't know anything about him. And no one will tell me about him." 

"Odd."

"I know."

"Well, we have class tomorrow, we should get to sleep."

That morning you got up and dressed and made your way down to the common room to meat Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Hey! Good morning!"

"Morning! Hermione told us you were in Gryffindor!"

"Ya, why weren't you at the feast?"

you just smile and shrug. "So, Where's food? I'm famished!!"

"The Great Hall, come on!" your new friends lead you down to the great hall and you sat next to Hermione. "What class do you have first, Darcie?"

"Muggle studies. How about you?"

"Harry and I have Divination." 

"Really Ron, I don't get how you can continue with that class. It's all stuff n' nonsense! I have advanced Herbology." 

"Another advanced class?"

"Yes. But look, we should head to class. We don't want to be late!"

"God forbid!" Ron said sarcastically as Hermione ran to class. You laugh as you turn away and walk towards your class.

You make your way thru the maze of halls, suddenly a hand grabs your shoulder.

You turn to see a boy about the same age as you. He had blond hair and blue eyes that looked strangely familiar. "I haven't seen you before." He said.

"I just transferred. Now, if you'll excuse me,"

"You have plenty of time before class."

'Why does his eyes look familiar? Have I seen him before?' You thought

"I'm Draco." 

"Darcie." Then you figure out where you saw his eye's before. "Lucius Malfoy!"

"What? Why di-"

"Sorry, it's just that your eye's remind me of a man named Lucius Malfoy." 

"Not that surprising, he's my father. How do you know him?" 

"He came into Professor Dumbledor's office last night." 

"Oh."

"Well, Draco, what house are you in?" 

"Slytherin. You?"

"Gryffindor. But I wasn't really sorted. Professor Dumbledor just told me I was a Gryffindor." 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "He didn't sort you?"

"No, I don't know why."

"Odd, I wonder what he's trying to hide or what ever."

"I don't know. But really, I need to get to class."

"Okay, see you around Darcie."

You hurry away to class.

A few classes later. You step into the Potions room, All the students were already there and The teacher was nowhere in sight but everyone was silently taking notes. You look around for an empty seat and spotted the last one. You started to walk to it when a hand grabbed your arm. You look down. "Draco, is this going to be a habit of yours?"

"Listen, I need to speak with you after class. Meat me out side the room?"

"Okay." He let go and you sat down by Hermione. Professor Snape, a greasy haired teacher walked into the room and told the class to start mixing a sleeping potion. A kid named Neville Longbodm liked his potion soaked fingers and fell to the ground snoring.  
**You stand outside the Potions room, waiting for Draco. You had Told Hermione that you'd meet her in the great hall for lunch. "Darcie?" **

**"What? You're not going to grab my shoulder or arm when I least expect it? What did you want to say to me?" **

**"I wanted to ask you, when you saw my Father, What did he, what did you say to him?" **

**"Why?" **

**"He sent me an odd message about you and it perked my curiosity." **

**"Why did he write about me? What did he say?" **

**"He said for me to keep a eye on you." **

**"Why?" **

**"He didn't say." **

**"I just confronted him on…" **

**"On what?" **

**"Never mind that." **

**"Well what ever it was, it got him acting odd." **

**"What do you mean?" **

**Draco shrugged, "I don't know, He's just, not himself. He speaks of you as if you… You know something about him that most don't." **

**"Then it's true!" **

**"What is?" **

**"Nothing. But why keep an eye on me?" **

**"I don't know." **

**"Was there anything else? Or can I go to lunch now?" **

**"What? Oh, sure." **

**"See ya." You say running off.**


	3. Chapter 3 Bludgers

**"What took you so long? Hermione said you would be here…" **

**"Sorry, I was talking to Draco, and…" **

**"Malfoy?" **

**"Yes, and he…" **

**"Why were you talking to that Git?"**

**"Git? What do you mean by that, Ron?" **

**"H-he's a Slytherin, all…" **

**"Ron." **

**"What?" **

**"I have not Seen the side of him you are talking about and…" **

**"Obviously!" **

**"And when I do, then I'll believe you. I give all people the same chance." **

**"Well, then it wont be long." **

**"Where did Harry and Hermione go?" **

**"Hermione is in the Library and Harry is out with some of the Quidditch team."**

**"Aren't you on the team?" **

**"Yes, but it's not an official practice. It's only for fun and I wanted to meat you. Also they are talking about the tryouts for the new chaser." **

**"Why did you want to meat me?" **

**"I wanted to ask you what… how…" Ron started blushing. **

**"Ron, do you fancy someone?" **

**"Hermione." **

**"And you want me to help you get her?" **

**"Ya." **

**"I'll do what I can."**  
Out side. "Hey, Harry!!" 

"Darcie, what are you doing hear?"

"I herd the team needs a new chaser."

"Your interested?" 

"Ya."

"HEY!! GUYS!" the other team members flew down and landed. "Darcie wants to join the team."

"Are you any good?"

"A bit."

"Want to show us?" Harry handed you his broom. "We'll make it like a real game and play against you."

"Sounds good to me."

You take off and steel the Quaffle from a chaser and dodges everyone, you shoot and get a goal.

"How did you do that?"

You shrug. "I kept it simple and went easy on you."

"You got the Job!"

A week later, at a official practice. "Ron, You need to keep eye contact on the Quaffle. Don't worry about the Bludgers, they are not your problem. And always expect the other teams chasers to change direction."

"I'll try it." You had been practicing for hours but Ron, The keeper, had not blocked any goals you and the other two chasers had pitched.

"Okay! Let's try this again! Positions people!!"

you passed the Quaffle to the chaser behind you and she weaved in and out, shot and… Blocked!! "RON!! YOU DID IT!!!"

"HEY! You Gryffindor's has been out hear for hours!! How about giving us the field?" The Hufflepuff team had flown up to your group.

"All right, Good practice team!!" Most of the team made there way to the locker rooms but Harry, Ron and you stayed, not on the field, of cores. 

"Wow, as long as you keep blocking like that, you may get to your goal of being captain!!"

"You think so, Harry?" 

"I agree with him. Your good when you keep your eye on the ball."

"Well, well, looks as if Hermione is out of the world of books and studies." Ron said pointing down at Hermione's small figure.

"Ya, but she's not all who has come out of the castle." Harry said nodding to a group of Slytherins

"Looks like Snape is with them." Ron murmured.

"Well, we had better go see what she wants."

Hermione was now jumping up and down, and waving her arms wildly. Suddenly you hear a whizzing sound and turn to see two Bludgers come at you and the first hit you in your stomach. You felt yourself falling and then everything went black as you hit the ground, and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4 You're a freak,

Groggily, you try to sit up but feel Nausea sweep over you and you stop and take a deep breath and the feeling subsides. You open your eyes and only see a blur of color, slowly the images become clear and you see eyes, ice blue vortex-like eyes. A face, no two faces! And one of them belongs to… "Draco?"

"Darcie!"

"Miss Riddle, are you okay Snape asked.

"Y-yes."

"DARCIE!" Harry, Ron and Hermione were behind Snape and Draco.

"Hear, eat this." Snape handed you a chocolate frog and you ate it and Snape and Draco helped you up. Your leg buckled and you fell and Draco and Snape caught you again. "Hmm, your leg is broken, Mr. Malfoy, will you take Miss Riddle to the Hospital wing?"

"Yes sir."

"No, I'll take her." Harry said stepping up.

"I did not ask you to escort her, Mr. Potter."

Draco slipped his arm around you and let you lean on him as he escorted you into the castle.

**After your leg was fixed, you stepped out of the hospital wing, and saw Draco sitting out on the floor. "What are you doing down there?" you giggle. **

**"Waiting for you. Are you okay?" **

**"Yes." You say slowly. **

**"What happened, up there?" **

**"Nothing, I was just hit by a bludger. I was talking to Harry and Ron and didn't see it." **

**"Potter? Wesley? Why…" **

**"I know you don't get along with them, so you don't have to say it." **

**"I like your necklace." He lifted your mother's pendent. **

**"It was my Mum's." **

**"Was?" **

**"She's dead, so is my father." **

**"I'm sorry. When…" **

**"I don't remember. I remember a bit of my mother but nothing of my father."**

**"What do you remember?" **

**"It's fuzzy, like a dream but, I remember her holding me and kissing my forehead, then she screams and I see darkness."**

You start to sob and Draco puts his arm around you, and draws you to him, letting you sob into his chest. "I'm sorry, Darcie, I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered.

"No, it wasn't you." You say wiping away the tears.

A few weeks later. At dinner Dumbledore stud and waited for silence. "I have an announcement. This year we will be holding a ball." There was an excited murmur. "This will not, however, be a Christmas ball like we have had in the past, nor is it a Yule Ball. It shall take place on Halloween, next week. Everyone who wishes to attend shall be aloud to go to Hogsmade this weekend for new dress robes. Yes, even first and second year students."

That week end. "Hermione!! That gown makes you look hot!!"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's perfect for you! Do you have a date?" you were shopping for dresses for the ball and Hermione came out of the dressing room in a red and gold, floor length dress. All the dresses in this store were original. 

"Actually, Ron and I are going."

"Oh? Is there something…"

"No, well, I have liked him for a wile, but we are friends. Don't tell him I like him!"

"Okay."

"What about you?"

"Nope."

"Well, there is still time. Now that I have my dress, we have to find yours."

You and Hermione search every rack but don't find the dress perfect for you. "Oh well, I guess I'll just…"

"Darcie!! I think I see what you're looking for!!" she pointed behind you at a dress in the back room that was just opened when the shopkeeper went back to grab something.

"Excuse me! Is that dress for sale?" you ask pointing.

"Yes, but no one even touched it in years, so we had decided to use the cloth for something else but if you want it…"

"YES!!"

The day of the Ball. no one had asked you to the ball, but you found that Sarah and Aileen, two of your Ravenclaw friends, also had no date, so you were going to hang out with them. You pined up your dark curls and slipped into your emerald green ball gown. The bright green made your green eyes sparkle and shine more. The dress felt as if it was made for you. You applied a light pink lipstick and blush, and a combo of green and pink eye shadow. You took off your mother's pendent and locked it in the chest and replaced it with a silver choker with emeralds in it. You put on matching earrings and a bracelet.

"Darcie, you look Hot!!"

"You too Hermione!! Let's go, Ron's waiting."

You, Aileen, and Sarah are standing around the punch bowl, talking about random, and I mean random, things. The subject changes in odd ways, for example, one minuet your talking about school, and the next your talking about monkeys, then music, then guys, then a cow… ect.

"You look hot in green, the color suits you." Said a soft whisper in your ear. You jump and turn around.

"Ug, Malfoy, why don't you go bother people from your own house!" Sarah snapped at him. Draco ignored her. 

"So, Darcie, no date?"

"I don't need a date, I'm having fun with my friends. Didn't you come with Pansy?"

"No, she's finally leaving me alone. She's with Blaise."

"Oh, well, gota go."

"Darcie, wait. Are you mad at me for something?"

"I'm TRYING to have a fun evening with my girls hear,"

"Oh, come on, Dance with me!!"

"She's with US tonight. Buzz off Malfoy!!" Aileen said and pulled you away.

"The nerve of him!"

"Has he given up on the Slytherins so he's trying to see if Gryffindor's are easier? Really!!"

You weren't listening to them; you were staring at him across the great hall. He was starring back at you and your eyes locked for a moment but he pulled away and walked into the crowd.

Why did he say that?

"Darcie, are you with us?"

"Are you still living?"

"W-what?"

"Welcome back to reality! We asked you if you wanted to hang out with us next Hogsmade weekend."

"Oh, yes I'd like that."

"Cool!"

"Well, Miss Riddle, staying out of trouble, are we?" Snape was behind Aileen.

"Yes sir." Suddenly, you felt an feelings sweep over you.

"Good, we wouldn't want you in the hospital wing, again." Snape walked past you.

"What is he talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Excuse me for a minuet." You walk off into the crowd and find Professor Dumbledor. "Sir, could I have a word?"

He looked shocked but nodded. "Follow me." He led you to a small room. "Well, what is it, Miss Riddle?"

"Sir, have you any idea that you have a death eater working as a teacher?"

"You must be referring to Snape."

"Yes."

"And how do you know this?"

"I felt it."

"You can feel the mark of a death eater?"

"Yes, I don't know how or why but, I do."

"Yes, Snape use to be a death eater, but he is no longer."

"How do you know that, sir?"

"Why don't you go back out to your friends?"

**You are with your friends again, talking. "…And then she said… Hi Harry." **

**"Hi Harry? That…oh, Hi!"**

**"Hi," Harry was standing before you, red faced, as if he was nerves. **

**"I-I was wondering, if… if you'd like to dance, Dar-Sarah?"**

**"Sure! Why not!" she took his arm and pulled him out to the dance floor. **

**Aileen laughed, "You know, I don't think he wanted to ask her to dance, he had someone else in mind but freaked out."**

**"I think your right." **

**"Great, now I want to dance!" **

**you got up, and bowed, "Would you like to dance, my lady?" you ask lowering your voice and using an accent. **

**Aileen laughed; "You're a freak, you know that don't you?" **

**"So you don't want to dance?" you ask still in your mock-guy voice. **

**"I'd love to dance, sir." She said lady-like and laughed. You joined her laughter as you hooked your pinkies to her's and danced.**

** "May I cut in?" a Ravenclaw named Ted asked tapping your shoulder and smiling at Aileen. **

**"Okay." He took your position and you sat down again, watching your friends. Harry and Sarah, Aileen and Ted, Hermione and Ron. **

**"So, your friends all up and left you, hu?" Draco sat next to you. **

**"They felt like dancing, yes." **

**"So, how about you?" **

**"I danced a bit with Aileen." **

**"I saw, How about the dance I offered you?" **

**You shrug. "Why not?" you take his hand and he leads you onto the dance floor. He slipped his arm around your waist. His touch was gentle and your stomach did summersaults. You forgot everything as you looked up into his eyes as you danced. Your lips were almost touching when the song ended. **

**"I'll give you back to your friends now." He lingered as if to say more but shook his head and walked away.**


	5. Chapter 5 Mum?

**That Monday. "Hey, Darcie! Off to Muggle studies?" **

**"No, I dropped that Class. It was frightfully dull. I switched to Divination." **

**"Well, I guess you're stuck with Harry and I. Lets go."**

**In Divinations class. "Take deep breaths, that's it, yes, close your eyes and clear your mind. Now listen, listen to you're surrounding voices of those trying to contact you." The Mystical Voice of the teacher drifted out of your mind. You saw lights in pastels. **

**Darcie, Darcie dear.' A tall figure appears before you. **

**Mum?' you didn't say it out loud, you just thought it. **

**Yes.' **

**Oh Mummy!!' **

**Shush, child, my angel of life, we don't have much time.'**

**Is father hear too?!' **

**No, he's not hear.'**

**What happened to him, to you?'**

**Your father was killed, murdered by Voldamort. But I've not come to talk about that. You are in danger, love, you must find my brother, your uncle. Ask Dumbledor. You…' she started to fade.**

**Mum? No! Come back don't leave me again! Mummy!' **

**the fading figure placed something in your hand and whispered I'll never leave you…' **

**"Darcie, can you hear me? Class is, has been over!" **

**you open your eyes. Ron, Harry and Professor Trelawney stud around you. **

**"You had a vision! What did you see, Miss Riddle?" **

**"Please, professor, may I speak with the headmaster?" **

**"Surely so, I am here." Dumbledor was behind Trelawney. **

**"Follow me." You stand and follow him. **

**"Sir, I saw my mother. And she said that… that my father was killed by the dark lord Voldamort. Is this true?" **

**Dumbledor's face was grave and his eyes held no twinkle. **

**"Sir?" **

**"Yes, it is true. Your father Tom… what else did she say?"**

**"That I was in danger, and that I need to find her brother, my uncle, she said to ask you, sir, nothing more." You looked down at your hand, it was fisted. You open your hand and see a green stone on a chain. "And she gave me this."**

"I see." By this time you were in his office and he sat down and wrote something and gave it to an owl that flew off.

A few silent minutes passed and the door swung open. Snape stepped into the room. "You sent for me?"

"Yes, you may want to sit for this, Severus." Snape sat, looking confused. Dumbledore sighed. "You too Miss Riddle." You sat in the chair next to Snape, and a crossed from Dumbledore. Snape saw the green stone your mother had given you and his eyes got wide.

"Were did you get that? That was…"

"My mother's?"

"But it was buried with her and…"

"Severus, Miss Riddle's Mother came to her in a vision. You understand that you can not ignore this matter any longer?"

"Carissa? How…?" 

"Severus, do you wish to say it, or must I?"

"I'll do it. Miss Riddle, er, Darcie, I am your uncle. Your mother was my little sister." He pulled a stone, identical to yours, out from under the neck of his robes. "We both had one of these stones. They are for protection."

"Y-you're my uncle?" Snape nodded slightly.

"Severus, she's in danger."

**"Darcie, wear were you last hour?" Hermione asked as you sit at the Gryffindor table. **

**"Dumbledor's office." **

**"Why?" **

**"I'll tell you later, after I get my thoughts together." **

**"Hey! Your back!" **

**"What did you have to talk to Dumbledor about?"**

**"What did you see?"**

**"GUYS!! I haven't even figured it out myself."**

**Snape came up behind you and placed his hand on your shoulder he leaned down; "Remember, Miss Riddle, My office, 8:00 sharp." **

**"Yes, sir." He straitened and walked away. **

**"Do you have detention?" **

**"No!"**

**"Then why are you…?"**

**"It's none of your concern!" You snap and Ron closed his mouth, shocked. "Sorry, I'm not ready to talk about it. Not yet." The truth was that you were going to your uncle's office to train more in depth in Defense against the dark arts. You were supposed to do this every other night.**

** One and a half weeks later. You were walking down the hall, back to Gryffindor tower, after Snape's office. "Walking alone?" Draco asked running up to you. **

**"He lives!"**

**"What?" **

**"Draco, I thought you were mad at me. You haven't talked to me or anything since the ball." **

**Draco glanced at you and looked down, mumbling. **

**"What was that?"**

**"Er, would you like to go for a walk?" **

**"Draco, it's almost curfew." **

**"I'm a Prefect. My curfew is extended." **

**"But I'm not."**

**"So? I'll cover for you. Come on."**

**"Okay."**

**"Great!!" He grabbed your hand and pulled you outside.**

**Down by the lake. The cool Fall air blew thru your thin blouse, making you shiver. "Cold?" asked Draco, feeling the slight movement. **

**"A bit."**

**Draco took off his school robe and slipped it around your shoulders.**

**"Won't you be cold?" **

**"No."**

**You looked up at the silver moon. "I love the moon. It's so enchanting."**

**"The moon?" **

**"Yes, it's beautiful." **

**"I've seen something better."**

**"What?"**

**"You."**

**You laugh, "Your having me on! I'm not that good-looking. I've never had a boyfriend."**

**"That must be because they all are afraid you'd turn them down."**

**"Ya, right."**

**"Well, that's what stopped me. Will you?" you stair at him shocked. "Darcie, will you go to Hogsmade with me this weekend?"**

**"I can't." **

**"Oh," **

**"No, Draco, it's not that. It's just that I have plans to spend the day with Aileen and Sarah."**

**"D-"**

**You lean towards him. "But I'd like to go out with you." You plant a kiss on his soft lips.**

You step into Gryffindor common room. "Your later than usual, Darcie." Hermione said looking up from her book.

"Ya, I know."

"What are you wearing?!!!" Ron said jumping up and pointing at you. 

"What? Clothes."

"No, THAT!!"

"Ron's right. Is that… Slytherin?" Harry asked.

You look down to discover that you still have Draco's robe on. "Oh, I didn't realize I still had this." You said slipping out of it.

"Didn't realize? Why did you have it, period?!"

"Draco gave it to me so I wouldn't be cold."

"What were you doing with Malfoy?!"

"We were talking. It was no big deal." 

"Darcie, you…"

"Harry! It was no big deal!" you say turning and going up the steps to the girl's dorms. You sit on your bed and lie Draco's robe at the foot of your bed. You see a small, folded Pease of parchment sticking out of the pocket. Overcome with curiosity, you take it and unfold it. It was a comic Draco had drawn. It showed him saving you from… "Harry? Was he afraid that I fancied Harry?" you giggle and replace it in his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6 Boys just dont understand

**"Draco." You catch up to Draco as you see him on his way to breakfast. **

**"Good morning, Darcie!"**

**"Um, hear, I forgot to give this back to you last night." You said taking out his school robe from your bag.**

**"Thanks." He slipped it into his own bag. **

**"Draco, I saw the comic you drew. It was in the pocket." **

**"You…? Oh, no. Um, I…" **

**"Don't worry! I think it's cute! You were that jealous of someone who I like as a friend, nothing more?" you said laughing. **

**"I was NOT jealous!" **

**"Then why did you have him as the bad guy'?" **

**"I-I, don't say anything, okay?"**

**"Okay, Draco, jea-"**

**"You just said something!" Draco said grabbing your elbow. **

**"Sor-" **

**"Darcie!" **

**"Malfoy! Get away from her!" Aileen and Sarah ran up the corridor. **

**"Girls, he's not bothering me, he's…."**

**"It's okay, I have to go." Draco said. "I'll see you later." He whispered into your ear and walked into the great hall.**

**"What was that about?" **

**"Nothing."**

**"Why is he always trying to talk to you?"**

**You shrug, blushing slightly. **

**"What did he want today?"**

**"He didn't. I needed to give him something back. So I-"**

**"And what would that be?"**

**"Sarah, why are you interrogating me?" **

**"Why are you defending him?"**

**"I-"**

**"Defending who?" Ron, Harry and Hermione had now joined the group.**

**"Malfoy." Aileen said.**

**"You're also defending him now?"**

**"What is with you lately?"**

**"Nothing!" **

**"Ya, right! Come on, Darcie! You came in after curfew, last night, and you had his school robe on."**

**"What is going on!"**

**"Darcie! You spent time with him? Alone? He's a SLYTHERIN!!!"**

**"So?"**

**"So? So? He's a…" **

**"Shut up Ron, I know you think he's a git. He thinks you are one to, so shut up!" **

**"Darcie…"**

**"Hey, he doesn't like any of you, but he's not telling me I can't be friends with you." You start to stomp away. **

**"Darcie! Don't get mad!"**

**"Is it that time of month? You know, PMS?"**

**"RON!"**

**"What?"**

**"Do you have no control?!"**

**"Wesley? Control? I think not!" Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had come out of the Great Hall. You shoot him a glair that clearly say; Draco, be nice!' Draco looked down. **

**"Buzz off, Malfoy. This would have never happened if it weren't for you." Harry said coldly.**

**"Watch it Potter. I didn't do anything."**

**"Draco's right, guys. I could have chosen to say no and go strait to Gryffindor tower. I chose to walk with Draco last night, so don't blame him, blame me if you need to point a finger." **

**"Ya, I'm innocent!"**

**"Shut up, Draco, your not helping!"**

**"Why would you WANT to be around HIM?"**

**"What? Jealous Potter?" **

**you gave a cry of frustration and walked away.**

Usually you sit with Harry and Ron in Divination, but today you sat by yourself on the other side of the room. "And for next class, I want you to write a twenty page report on tea leaves. Class dismissed." You gather your things and start to leave. "Miss Riddle, can I have a word?"

"Yes Professor."

"Sit." She said motioning to a chair. You sit. When the room had cleared of students, Trelawney closed the door and sat a crossed from you. "Miss Riddle, What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are my best student, Miss Riddle, you have the gift but you didn't even try to hide the fact you weren't trying today. And you sat alone. You don't have to be sidekick to know something's bothering you." You look down. "Do you wish to share what's on your mind?"

"So much has been happening. I don't really know what to make of it."

"Hmm, Hear, drink this." She handed a teacup. You drink it and she takes the cup into her hands. "Well, your life is full of much. No wonder you are moody and confused."

"What does it say?"

"Someone new has come into your life, someone who is father-like, a relationship has gone to the next level and your friends are not understanding it."

"Yes." 

"And on top of that there is another fighting for your heart. One who is keeping himself a secret. And…"

"And what?"

"You have a partial Grim. There is more, but it is to jumbled to make out."

"I-a, I have to go to my next class."

"Good luck with the Quidditch game next weekend. You will need it."

"Why would I need luck against Hufflepuff?"

"Darcie! Wait up!" Draco ran, huffing to catch up to you. You were headed down to Hagred's hut for class. You sped up a bit and tried to ignore him. "Darcie! Didn't you hear me?" you said nothing. "Come on! Why are you so mad?"

"I know you don't like them, but you could respect them!"

"Potter?" 

"Hey, if you want to be my boy, then you'll have to respect my friends."

"Okay, you win, I'll respect them." 

"Good. You can put your arm around me now, I won't bite… now." You giggled.

Draco slipped his arm around your waist, as you came into the clearing were the class was gathering.

**"DARCIE!!"**

**"What, Ron?"**

**"Why is HIS arm around you?" asked Harry **

**"Don't start that again!" **

**"Why?!"**

**"Because, P-er, Harry, She's my girlfriend. I can't touch her?" **

**Harry was shocked at Draco calling him by his first name. "G-girlfriend?" he swallowed.**

**"Yes."**

**"Your going out with that git?!"**

**"Ron!" you shoot him a glair and he looks down.**


	7. Chapter 7 Father would be better dead

**Half way thru the Quidditch match. You swoop down and take the Quaffle from a chaser and speed down to the Hufflepuff goal. You doge a bludger and toss the Quaffle up and using your broom as a bat, you hit it into the goal. "Gryffindor leads by one thousand ten points to zero! Darcie Riddle is the best chaser Hogwarts has seen! And the Snitch has been spotted!!!" you hear the announcer call. You gain the Quaffle back and pass it to another chaser on your team. The Hufflepuff keeper thought it would be passed back to you and moved accordingly. The chaser shot and… GOAL!! Suddenly there was a cheer. "Harry Potter has caught the golden snitch!! Gryffindor won!!" Hmm, I guess that prediction was wrong, I… oh crap!!' A Bludger shot at your head and you doge it, it turns and hits you. You stay on your broom but it turned for another attack. This time you fell. You sit up and see the team run to you. **

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yes. My head hurts a bit."**

**December, right before Christmas break. "Darcie, I'm going home for break. I thought I could get out of it, but I can't."**

**"I understand Draco. Here." You pulled out a small box, wrapped in silver paper and a green ribbon.**

**"I got something for you too." He handed you a green box with a gold ribbon. You open the box and see a necklace with a silver moon dangling at the end of the chain. **

**"Draco, I love it!!"**

**Draco smiled, "Well, you had said you loved the moon. You stared at him. You had told him what you thought about the moon months ago, before he had asked you out. You didn't think he had listened. "Yes, I remember." He laughed as he saw the astonishment on your face. **

**"Well, go ahead and open yours." **

**He opened it and gasped. "You got me a, a, a snitch?" you smile. "How?" **

**"One of my good friend's big brother is a Quidditch pro. He's the Seeker for America. And I know how much you like Quidditch."**

**"You know a pro?"**

**"He taut me all I know. I'm not just a chaser, I can play any position." **

**"I love you!!" he said pulling you to him and kissing you. **

**"I know!! Now get on that train!"**

**You get back to the deserted common room. Every Gryffindor had gone home but you and Harry. However, you and he hadn't been getting along lately **

**"Ware were you?" Harry asked. **

**"Seeing Draco off." **

**"I don't see what you see in him."**

**"And I don't see what you don't." **

**"He's going to hurt you!" **

**"Shut up you stupid Ferret!!" **

**Harry came up close to you. "I'm just worried about you." **

**"Well, don't! it's just making me hate you and y…" The next thing you know, Harry was kissing you. You push him away. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Just stay away from me for now on!!" you start walking away when movement in a corner stopped you. You turn to see a snake.**

You see the snake get ready for an attack. In Parsletong. You say; "NO! Go away, snake. You have no business hear."

You see Harry look shocked and he started talking in parsletong also. "Darcie, you speak…?"

"Shut up Potter!!"

"Ah, But I do have business hear." The snake said slithering closer to you. Before your eye's it began to change, and before long a tall, skinny man stood before you, his wand drawn. 

"VOLDAMORT!!"

"It's time for you to die once and for all, Potter."

Harry searched his pockets for his wand. You grab your wand.

"Too late, Potter. AVADA KADAVRA!!"

You shout a spell at the same time, pushing Harry out of the way.

"Girl, you would risk your life for him?"

"He's a friend, I would."

"As you wish, AVADA KAD-" he stopped and looked at your determined face.

"Why dose it have to be you? I can't kill you."

"What?"

by this time, Harry was on his feet.

"What are you doing hear? You should be in Slytherin. And sticking up for Potter no less!"

"What are you talking about?" you were confused, why was Voldamort, the dark lord acting like this?

"So, Dumbledor has not told you. Well Darcie Riddle…"

"How do you know my name?!" his thin lips twitched into a smile-like sneer. 

"I am your father." You stair at him for a second than started laughing, making him get angry.

"My father! That's a good one!! My father is Tom, not you, Tom M…"

you stopped talking when he started writing something in the air. I Am Lord Voldamort.' he then waved his wand making the letter's rearrange into Tom Marvolo Riddle.'

**Your eyes got wide. "NO! NO! NO!…" he laughed again, As you screamed this at the top of your lungs. You fell to your knees, holding your head, as if waiting to wake up from this nightmare.**

**"What's the matter? Shocked that your father is as powerful as…" he stopped and turned as the portrait of the fat lady swung open, with a loud pop he was gone. **

**"Miss Riddle! What is all the commotion in hear? Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked sternly.**

**"Professor, It's not her fault, Lord Voldamort was here and…"**

**"You know who was here?!"**

**"Yes."**

**"Follow me, NOW!" she led you to Dumbledore's office. "Albus! You know who was here!" she shouted.**

**Dumbledore stud up, a worried look on his face. "Minerva, take Mr. Potter and Miss Riddle to their dorms to pack their things. Essentials only!! And send for Snape." **

**"Sir, could I have a word?" you ask in a small voice.**

**"You may."**

**After you were alone, you turned to the headmaster. "Sir, is it true? Is the dark lord my father?" **

**"He told you that?"**

**"He did." **

**"Yes." **

**"WHAT?!! BUT YOU SAID HE WAS DEAD!!" **

**"Settle down. Your father, Tom Riddle, is dead. He destroyed that part of him when he became Voldamort." You look down. Snape came into the room.**

**"You sent for me?"**

**"Yes, Voldamort was hear, I want you to take Harry and Darcie to the safe place. **

**"Uncle Severus, did you know?"**

**"What?"**

**"About my father. Is that why I was in danger? Why I had to have you teach me more defense spells?"**

**"Yes."**

**You nod and stair at your lap. Harry and McGonagall came back in, Harry had a bag McGonagall had packed for you. Snape shoved you and Harry into the large fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped in with you. You take a deep breath and he opened his mouth to shout the destination.**

You were spinning fast; suddenly you stopped and started to fall. Snape steadied you. "Thanks."

Snape nodded and stepped out of the fireplace. You look over at Harry, he had fallen and was covered in soot. "It's not funny, Darcie!"

"Yes it is!" you say laughing harder. You look around the place Dumbledore had called the safe spot'

"This place looks like something from a Muggle Horror film!" Harry said, brushing off his soot covered face.

"Oi! Sir, were are we?"

"My childhood home." Snape said, picking up a old photo. He rubbed the dust away and looked at it. "See."

He handed you the picture. It had two kids, standing by of the Hogwarts Express, waving. Young Snape and your mom "Follow me." He said leaving the room. You set the photo down and walk beside Harry.

"Um, why did he show you that photo?" Harry whispered.

"It had my mother in it."

"Your mother? Why…?"

"Professor Snape is my uncle, he was my mum's big brother." You whisper back.

"Oh," he seemed shocked. You were lead up a set of creaky stairs and to a set of doors. Snape opened a door and turned around. "Harry, this will be your room." Harry entered the empty room. "Darcie, this one is yours it was your mother's." you step inside to find it fully furnished the Gryffindor banner hung on a wall and the room was painted in Gryffindor colors. You got settled and went back out into the hall. "A few members of the order of the phoenix will be arriving soon."


	8. Chapter 8 runaway

**You and Harry Sat on an old moth-eaten couch, staring into the flames that filled the stone fireplace. "Darcie, about earlier, I'm sorry all right? I've, I just had this big crush on you since we met, and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I…" **

**"Harry, It's okay, yes I was mad, but we are still friends. Why did you think I was unwilling to let Voldamort kill you? I love you, but as a friend." **

**"Okay," **

**you sigh and look back at the flames. "So, Voldamort's my Father. I think I liked it better when he was dead." **

**Suddenly, the flames turned green and a woman she had bright blue hair. Stepped out. "Harry! Good to see you again!" **

**"Hey Tonks."**

**"Ah, and you must be Darcie. I'm Tonks."**

**"Nice to meet you." You say, taking her outstretched hand. She pulled out a small mirror and looked into it. **

**"Ug! This hair looks like a dead raccoon died blue!" her hair turned black with pink streaks. **

**"You're a Metamorphmagus?" **

**"Yes." **

**"Cool! My friend Sammy is one, and she had started to teach me to be one, but I moved." **

**"I can Finnish, it'll give us something to do. How far did she get? Most people can't learn. Most Metamorphmagus are born with the gift." **

**"I can change my eye color. But it takes time." You slowly changed your eyes a deep brown. Then back. **

**"Fine, we'll start after Dinner." **

**The flames turned green again and Ron and what you assumed to be his Parents stepped out. **

**"Harry, dear! I'm so glad to see that your okay!!" the woman said sweeping Harry into a hug.**

**"Hi Ron."**

**"Hey, Hermione is coming. There just… hear she is now!" The flames turned green and Hermione ran to hug you. **

**"Darcie! When I heard… are you okay?!"**

**"Yes. Harry may have a bruise from my spell to push him out of the way."**

After Dinner, Everyone sat around the old living room. Harry and Ron sat in a corner, playing wizards chess, Hermione and Ginny were before the fire, playing a game of exploding snap, Snape was grading papers and most of the Order sat talking at the back of the room. Tonks and you sat in a corner, she was teaching you how to change your hair color and stile at will, you had managed to turn it a deep green that glowed in the dim firelight. Suddenly the flames turned green and two figures stud there. Dumbledore stepped out first and walked over to the group of members of the Order and started to talk. The second figure stepped out and looked around, looking uncomfterable. You couldn't see who it was so you turned back to Tonks.

"Malfoy, what are you doing hear?" you heard Harry hiss.

You perked up and looked again, Draco stepped into the light and glared at Harry.

"DRACO!" you got up off the floor and ran to him, flinging your arms around his neck.

"Don't ever disappear on me again! Imagine! I get back to Hogwarts when my parents let me go back and find that you're gone!"

"Sorry."

"Oh, Bloody Hell! Why is your Hair Green?!"

"Mr. Malfoy, watch your tongue!"

"Sorry Professor." You led him to where you and Tonks had been sitting. "So? Why is your hair green?"

you start to laugh, and point to Tonks who was giggling also. "Tonks has been teaching me how to be a Metamorphmagus."

"Well, I like you better with your own hair. You smile and change it back. You were now fast at changing your eyes and hair. Skin and fetchers were a lot harder thou and you had not mastered it yet.

"What is this place?" 

"Snape's childhood home."

"Why are we here?"

"Well, you are here because you wanted to be with me, Harry and I are here for protection from Voldamort."

"Hu?"

"He gave Harry and I a little visit in our common room."

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Yes, Harry has a nasty bruise were I hit him out of the way, and I have knowledge I wish I didn't have."

"Knowledge?"

"About my father."

"What? Was he murdered by Voldamort?"

"He IS Voldamort." Draco's eyes got wide. Tonks stud and walked away, knowing you needed to talk to him alone.

**The clock stuck eleven and people started going up to there rooms. Hermione and Ginny were now sharing your room and Harry, Ron, and Draco were in his. **

**"There's going to be trouble with those three in one room!" Ginny said, jumping on the bed. **

**"It'll be okay, as long as they don't try to kill each other."**

**"So, Hermione, do you fancy anyone?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.**

**Hermione blushed. "Ron." She said lightly **

**"RON!! As in my brother Ron?!" **

**"Yes, Shut up! They are in the next room!" She flung a pillow at Ginny.**

**"Well, what about you, Ginny? Whom do you fancy?" you ask grabbing the pillow from her before she throws it back, and hugging it to your chest. **

**"Oo, your evil!" **

**you shrug, "You made Hermione tell."**

**"I like Harry." Hermione gasped. **

**"I knew you used to fancy him, but, I thought you got over him."**

**"More like gave up. What about you, Darcie?" **

**"Do you even have to ask? Come on! Ware were you the past months? Who have I been going out with?" **

**"I mean if you and Malfoy weren't a couple. Who do you like besides him."**

**"Dose it have to be at Hogwarts?"**

**""Yes/no."" They said together, Hermione being the one to say no.**

**You sigh. "Outside of Hogwarts, it would have to be My friend, Anna's big brother Jeff. He's a Seeker for the American Quidditch team. He was the one who taught me how to play, and he never hesitates when I ask for a favor. But inside Hogwarts, I'll have to say Seamus." **

**"Seamus Finnigan!" they roared together as if it was incredibly funny. **

**"What? Hi IS kind of cute!"**

**they laughed harder. You chucked the pillow at them. "Seamus! You have GOT to be Joking!!"**

**"I am!" you say, laughing harder than they were. **

**"Than who? Neville?" Ginny asked.**

**You got serious and looked her striate in the eye. "Yes." **

**They stopped laughing and looked at you. You stair back. At the same time you all start laughing. **

**"That's a good one!!"**

**"You almost had me there!!"**

**"I can't believe you believed me for a second!!" after you three had settled down, you handed Ginny a black book. **

**"What's this?"**

**"Your Christmas gift. I think you should have it early." She opened the cover and a dreamy look came into her eyes. Hermione looked over her shoulder and looked at you with a kind smirk. **

**"You are a sneaky one!"**

**You giggle. You had known for a wile that she liked Harry. You could always tell if someone liked someone else. It was a photo album for dating and it had a picture of Harry and Ginny that you had gotten from Ron. The picture had originally had Ron and Hermione in it but you had cut them out. "I could see if Harry likes you. That is if you want." **

**"YES!! Er, I mean if you want." You three sat up talking until you drifted off to sleep.**

**When you awoke the next morning, you found that you had been using Ginny's back as a pillow, She was using Hermione's legs as a pillow and Hermione was Hugging your left foot, and using your right one as her pillow. Her lower legs were dangling off the bed and the real pillow was being used as your blanket. "Hermione! Can I have my foot back?" you ask, wiggling your foot. **

**She groaned and looked at you and saw she was using your foot as a teddy bear. "Sorry!" she said jumping a bit, waking up Ginny. **

**"Wh-what? Come on mum! Just two more minutes!!" **

**You and Hermione smile at each other, "Oh, But Harry wants to talk to you! He's here now!" you say, in a motherly type voice. **

**"WHAT!! BUT I'M NO… ooh, I'm going to KILL you two!!"**

**"Sorry, couldn't resist!!" you shriek with laughter as she grabbed the pillow from your lap and chucked it into your face. "Come on! Time for breakfast!!" you say running into the bathroom to get ready. **

**As you walk into the kitchen you saw that no one was there. Ron walked in smiling. "Hey! All the grown-ups are gone for something and so we are all alone and… what was that?!" a loud crashing sound came from the next room, running in you see Harry and Draco, wands pointing at each other's throats. **

**"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!!"**

**"Potter killed my owl!" Draco said and you see a black owl on the ground. **

**"He shouldn't be here! He's a Death Eater just like his old man!!"**

**"I am NOT!! I was writing to Darcie! I always send her a morning letter!"**

**"Harry, you can't blame him for his father's sins."**

**"The apple never falls far from the tree!"**

**"BUT IT CAN ROLE AWAY! Just look at who my father is!! If what you are saying is right, than I'd be going off on a murderous rampage, and YOU, Mr. Potter, would be the first to go!!" A deadly silence descended over the room. No one moved and it seemed as if they were afraid to breath. Even you were shocked. You hadn't spoken of Voldamort as your father at all and you had tried to lock it away from memory. Tears welded up in your eyes and you ran up to your room and flopped onto the bed. The door opened with a creak and Hermione poked her head in. **

**"Darcie?" you grab the pillow and chuck it at her. "Okay, so you don't want to talk, I'll make sure no one bothers you." She closed the door again as she left. **

**You cry until your eyes felt dry and tears would not come any longer, but you still felt depressed. You sit up and look out the window. The sun shown brightly. stupid sun has no right!' you then stand and run to the wardrobe and fling the old doors open and grab your traveling cloak and the really old broom that had belonged to your mother. you had found it under the bed. Because you didn't have your own broom. You flung open the window and mounted the broom, flying into the fresh morning air. **

**Hermione's Point of view. I know I usually don't do this, but I have to. "The apple never falls far from the tree!"**

**"BUT IT CAN ROLE AWAY! Just look at who my father is!! If what you are saying is right, than I'd be going off on a murderous rampage, and YOU, Mr. Potter, would be the first to go!!" A deadly silence descended over the room. No one moved and it seemed as if they were afraid to breath. Even Darcie seemed shocked. Tears weld up in her eyes and she ran up stairs. **

**"W-what was that about?" Ron asked.**

**"Um, Voldamort is her father, she just found out." Harry replied.**

**"You know Harry, She's right. I know you two hate each other, Ron and I hate him to, but we have to get along, for Darcie, she's our friend and no matter what we do, Malfoy is her… Boyfriend. We have to accept it. I'm going up to see how she is."**

**"I'll come to!" Draco said. **

**"No. Just stay hear, all of you." H-you that's what I'm calling Hermione in her POV. Walks up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. "Darcie?" Darcie responded by flinging a pillow at H-you. "Okay, so you don't want to talk, I'll make sure no one bothers you." H-you closed the door again and left her. H-you walk down to the living room ware the three boys were sitting. "No one bother her, she needs time alone."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Because, Ron, She's my best friend and she thru a pillow at me, think of what she may chuck at YOU."**

**One hour later. "Hermione! She must feel better now!"**

**"Fine! I'll go check on her." H-you said slowly mounting the steps. "Darcie?" H-you asked opening the door. "Darcie?!" H-you saw the window wide open and Darcie's traveling cloak and the old broom was gone. "DARCIE!! GUYS!! SHE'S GONE!!" The boys ran into the room. End Hermione's point of view, Back to yours. **

**You flew for hours and the tears started up again. Suddenly, the broom gave a jerk and started to descend. You fell into an ally on the hard pavement. You get up and brush yourself off. The broom had broken in half you left the useless broom on the ground and walk out of the ally hugging yourself. Looking around you saw that you were in a muggle city. You flipped your hood up and started walking down the street. **

**"HEY! Buddy! It ain't Halloween you know!" a muggle boy said as you shoved passed him and his gaing. "Hey! I talking to you! What's the matter? You were trying to be superman and you found you couldn't fly?"**

**his cronies started laughing and you stopped and turned to face them. You slowly lowered your hood and looked the leader strait in the eye. Tears still glittering on your red cheeks. Your face turns to a glair and slowly turn your eyes a glowing red. "Back off me!" you hiss.**

**The guys looked shocked but soon hid it. "And if we don't?"**

**"You'll have to answer to me and my fist." **

**"You think you can beat us?"**

**"I could take a filthy little Muggle like you."**

**"Muggle?" he took a step closer to you. "Is that the worst insult you can come up with? What is a muggle?" **

**"I was being nice."**

**"Well, boys, we are going to have fun with this one!!"**

**"Not if I can help it you- you MUDBLOOD!!" you shouted kicking him were the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground in pain and you ran down the street, pulling back up your hood and changing your eyes back to green.**

**You sat down on a bench in the park and buried your face in your hands.**

**"Oh my god! It can't be! DARCIE!!" you look up to see a smiling face you hadn't seen for years. The face of a friend, the face of a muggle you had grown up with. **

**"Inez?"**

**"Oh god, what's wrong?!" She sat on the bench next to you. **

**"Inez, can I still tell you anything?" **

**"Of coarse!" **

**"I'm not who you think I am."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I'm a witch." **

**"Oh, god the bullies from school before you moved has gotten to you! Your not a witch, you are a good NORMAL person!"**

**"No, not a witch with a capital b' a witch that dose magic."**

**"Like in the wizard of oz?"**

**"No, those kind are what Muggles, er, non-magic folk, imagine. We are normal people who use wands and have a hidden world." **

**"COOL!!" **

**"Ya, that's what I had said. I'm even attending a school for magic. But…" at that minuet a Wight snowy owl flew down and landed on your arm and held out it's leg that had a letter on it. "Hedwig? What are you doing hear?" you pull out the rolled up letter and opened it. **

**Begin letter. Darcie, were are you?! You need to come back! Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be out there? Come back!! The grownups will freak when they come back!! Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco. End letter. **

**"I'm not bloody going back!!" you say stuffing the letter into your pocket. You pull out a quill and parchment. **

**You write; I'm not coming back! End**

**you tie it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Harry, okay?" she hooted and nibbled your finger before flying off. **

**"What…?"**

**"Us magic folk use owl's for sending our mail."**

**"Oh, but go back were?"**

**"Erm, to my uncle's old childhood home to stay safe from… from… from the man who… who was, er is my…my father." **

**"But I thought you had no parents!!" **

**"I thought so to. But now I wish what I had believed to be true, was true!"**

**"You wish your father dead?"**

**"Yes, but you don't understand, he, he is the most feared man in our world, a man of pure evil. A cold-blooded killer." **

**Her eyes got wide. "Do you have a place to stay?"**

**"No." **

**"Well, come with me, Mum and I are staying in a hotel, she's on another business trip." You smile at her and follow her to the hotel.**

When you had gotten to the hotel, Inez's mother was not there, "Nezzy, don't tell your mother about who I am, okay?"

"Ya, okay. Are you hungry? It's pretty late."

"Ya, I haven't eaten since dinner yesterday!!" you order room serves and sit eating your spaghetti.

"So, you can do magic, hu?"

"Ya."

"Can I see?"

"Um ya. Watch my eyes and hair." You change your eyes to look like a cat's only blue and your hair to a blond like Draco's.

"That's awesome!!"

you turn it back. "I'm in training to be a Metamorphmagus, which means I can change my appearance at will."

"Cool!!"

"Oh, that's nothing! Watch this!" you say pulling out your wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!!" you say pointing to the bed her mother had claimed.

"HOW on god's green earth did you do that?!" you smile, setting it down.

"It's one of the easiest spells!"

"So, any boyfriends yet?"

you laugh, "Yes, actually! His name is Draco Malfoy."

"So, what's he look like?"

"Hear, I think I have a photo of him, ah, ha! Hear!" you handed your old friend a photo of you and him at Hogsmade he was hugging you and smiling as you reached up to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"It's MOVING!!"

"Yaaaaa, why… oh ya! Muggle photographs don't move. I forgot."

"He's hot!"

"What about you?"

"Nope! You beat me Riddle!! So, are you still into sports?"

"Yes, but not the muggle sports you know. I play Quidditch."

"What's that?"

"Well there are for balls, the Quaffle, two bludgers and the golden snitch. There are seven members on a team, a keeper, who guards the three goals on his, or her side of the field, three chasers, who try to make a goal, two beater's who try to nock people off there brooms, yes we fly on brooms, and the seeker who try's to catch the snitch. The Quaffle is what we use for making goals, the bludgers fly around, being hit by the beaters, and the snitch is a fast little bugger that is nearly impossible to see. If it is caught, then the game is over and the team who got it gets one hundred and fifty points added to there final score. Goals are each worth ten points."

"Sounds hard, what part do you play?"

"I'm a chaser. And a darn good one at that!!" 

the door swung open and Inez's mother stepped in, her arms full of papers and files. "Sorry I'm late, Inez, the meeting was delayed."

"That's okay, Mum."

"Mum!! It's so good to see you again!!" you had known her most of your young child hood and she always seemed like a mother to you so you became accustomed to calling her mum' She dropped her load in shock and looked at you.

"Darcie, Darcie Riddle, is that you?!"

"In the flesh!!"

"My, you have grown up! Last time I saw you, you were just this scrawny little thing in pigtails and a pink jumper!"

"It's good to see you, mum!" you gave her a hug and sat back down.

"So what are you doing hear, Darcie." 

You open your mouth to reply but a cold voice spoke from the doorway.

"Oh, so you thought that hiding with muggles would be the best way to escape us? Not a smart move, Miss Riddle."

You look around Inez's mother and gasp. Lucius Malfoy and two other death eaters stud there, smirking.

"Lucius! So, I was right, you DO have the mark!!"

"It's time, you must take your place by your father's side, training to take his place at his death, if it comes."

"NO!! I REFUSE TO GO TO THAT BLOODY EVIL MURDERER!!"

"Hey, whoever you are! Get out of my hotel room! You'll not touch this child!!" Inez's mother said stepping between you and the three men.

"I doubt a puny muggle like yourself could stop me." He said pulling out his wand and pointing it at her.

"MUM!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

"A stick?"

"NO GET-"

"Avada Kedavra!!" 

"NOOOOOOO!!!"

her legs buckled as the bright green light hit her, and she fell to the ground like a rag doll, a look of horror and pain frozen on her face.

"Mommy! Wh-what did you do to her?!" Inez shouted trying to run to her you held her back, tears flooding down. "Darcie, what's wrong with her? Why isn't she moving?!"

"Stupid muggle girl, she's dead!" Lucius laughed coldly.

"NO!! MUM!"

the other death eater's grabbed you and tried to peal you away from your friend. 

"She's not letting go!"

"Your father wont like the fact you are hugging a muggle, Miss Darcie Riddle."

"For get the other one! We'll take her to, just come on!" with a loud pop, you all disappeared.

"Nezzy, are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Is my mom really dead?"

"Y-yes."

"Shut up!" Lucius grabbed you by the hair and pulled you away from Inez.

"Incarcerous!" ropes shot out of one of the death eater's wands and bound Inez. 

"Master! We got the girl!" Lucius said throwing you to the ground before Voldamort, and bowing low.

"Good work Lucius, my faith in you has been temporarily restored."

"Thank you master!"

"Come, daughter, we…"

"NO!" your rude outburst caused all the death eaters present gasp in horror. Voldamort glared down at you.

"You defy your father's orders?" he hissed.

"You are not my father!" 

"LIKE IT OR NOT, MY BLOOD RUNS THRU YOUR VANES, DARCIE!!"

"No, Tom Riddle's blood is in my vanes, and you are not him! You were him but turned away from that path and became, well, you. The only man I'll call Father, is the man called Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

"You'll call me father, now." He said sneering. "Bring the boy!" Two death eaters walked up, holding a chair with a figure you couldn't see bound to it. They set it down and turned it so you could see the face.

"DRACO!!"

"DARCIE! RUN! GET OUT OF HEAR!!"

you start to run to him but Voldamort held you back. "NO! GET OFF ME! DRACO!!"

Voldamort's laughter was joined by those of his followers.

"Shut the boy up!"

a death eater gagged Draco and bowed low to his master, kissing the hem of his robes.

"Well, Lucius, this is a proud day for both of us. Your son is to be marked as one of my followers and my daughter will take her place beside me."

"I will NOT!!"

"You will if you wish for this boy and that muggle to live!" Voldamort hissed. As he spoke a death eater walked up, pulling the bound, struggling form of Inez by the hair and roughly thru her into the clearing.

"You wouldn't kill Draco!" you said knowing you couldn't add Inez's name in, because he has no problem with killing muggles.

"Yes I would. In fact Lucius here would be the one to have the honor. It won't be the first time one of my men had to kill his own child."

Tears started to fall, it was either you killed your boyfriend and the girl who you have grown up with and thought of as a sister, or kill hundreds of innocent people. Could you do it? Could you choose to kill to save?

"Can't decide?"

"I can't hurt the innocent!"

"Ah, but there are no innocent!"

"The Potters were!!"

"I killed James Potter, because he killed your mother! He killed her and kidnapped you."

"That's not true!!"

"Even Dumbledore will not deny it! Potter came into the home you and Carissa were staying at and he came in and murdered her the muggle way in the dark! He took you and went on home! He was not innocent!!"

You stopped struggling and the memory of your mother filled your mind, only this time you could see a man, James Potter, he had a gun in his hand. You knew it was true, you didn't want to believe it, but it was. You saw him aim at a fleeing shadow and pull the trigger, the bullet hitting a lamp causing it to explode in a flash of blinding light, then enter your mother's chest. She screamed as she felt it and dropped you. You saw James stand over your baby form and look down at you before sweeping you up into his arms and walking away.

"Mark the boy!" You heard Voldamort's voice from a distance yell.

You were trapped deep in your own mind, as your mother's death flashed over and over before your eyes. Suddenly you heard screaming, mot your mother's, but Draco's you snap out of your shock and see Draco screaming as his father etched the dark mark onto his forearm. You looked up and saw Voldamort smiling, his eyes glowing as if he was getting everything he wanted.

**Draco was unbound and the chair disappeared and he fell to the ground. **

**"DRACO!!" you finally break free and run to him, rapping your arms around him.**

**"T-they bloody marked me!" he gasped on the break of tears. He was starring at his arm were there was a white mark tattooed. **

**"How did they get you? I thought you were safe!" **

**"I-I went after you." **

**"Oh, Draco!! What have I done!" you exclaim, tears falling. **

**"All right! That's enough of that!" Voldamort said grabbing you and pulling you away from Draco. "Time for your marking, my lovely daughter!" **

**"No, let go." You say, your voice barely a whisper. **

**"Hold her!" Voldamort ordered two death eaters. He pointed his wand at you and muttered a spell you couldn't hear. A green serpent slithered out the end of his wand and floated to you. It wrapped its self around your neck and opened its mouth to reveal it's long silver fangs. You saw Lucius holding back his son as Draco tried to get to you. The snake then sank it's fangs deep into your neck. You let out a gasp of pain and feel your conchessnes slip away from you. **

**When you awoke you saw Draco over you, close to tears as he stroked your hair. "Oh, thank god!!" **

**"Draco?" he helps you sit up and you see Voldamort standing above you looking pleased. Your hand shoots up to your neck were the snake had bitten you, expecting to feel a bump, but felt nothing.**

**"Oh, you wish to see it? Very well." He conjured up a mirror and you look at your neck and gasp. A small green snake with read eyes and outlined with silver was tattooed on your skin were the bite marks should be. Looking past Voldamort, you see Inez, a look of pure horror on her face. You let tears fall, you didn't care anymore. "Now, We deal with the filthy muggle!"**

**Inez's face turned to panic. "NO!" you yell with the strength you had left. "LEAVE INEZ ALONE! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!" **

**"Ah, but she dose. She's here and has witnessed everything. She must die. It's not like she's worth anything, she's a muggle." He turned to her and raised his wand. "A-" **

**you get up and run, blocking the way. "If you kill her, you'll have to kill me to!"**

**"I'm in no mood for games, Darcie." By this time Draco had joined you. "I mean it! I don't want to hurt you." You stare at him, a grim expression on your face. "Very well, you leave me no choice." He waved his wand at you and you felt dizzy, you hear a loud noise in the distance and you feel Draco trying to support you as you fall into a darkness…**


	9. Chapter 9 Slytherin Air

**You grown as you open your eye and immediately close them to shield them from the blinding light that burned, for they had grown accustomed to the darkness of sleep. You wait a minute and slowly open them again and look around. You were in a all white room and Draco sat in a chair by your bed holding your hand. His breathing was slow and you knew he was asleep. You ran your hand thru his messy hair, trying not to wake him for he looked like he needed the sleep. You sat up and lean against your pillow and rubbed your neck, remembering what happened and trying to think of were you are and how you got there. The door slowly creaked open and Hermione, Ron, Inez, Harry, and Ginny quietly stepped in the room. **

**"Darcie! Your awake!!" **

**"Shh! Draco's sleeping, and it looks like he could use it." You say glancing at the sleeping Draco, hoping Draco will not stir. **

**"Were am I?" **

**"The hospital wing." Hermione answered hugging you.**

**"Inez! Your okay!"**

**"Ya, thanks to you and Draco. He's a keeper!" she winked at you.**

**"What are you doing hear?" **

**"I can answer that." Dumbledor said walking in. **

**"Professor! I am so, so sorry! I should have stayed! I don't know wha-"**

**He held up his hand to silence you. "I thought it best that your friend, Inez, would be better off here. She is now apart of this war, and now that her mother dead, she has no place to go. Now tell me one thing, Miss Riddle, What did he tell you?"**

**"He told me that he killed the Potters because James killed my mother." **

**Harry looked up shocked. "It's a bloody lie!! My father…" **

**"Did kill Carissa Riddle. He shot her thinking she was Voldamort. That was his job at the time. He then took Darcie home to give her to her uncle. He never got over it. When he saw he had shot her, well, he felt guilty. He was a good man, Harry, he just made a mistake." **

**"Sir, could you take this off me?" you ask pointing to the snake on your neck. **

**"I'm sorry, but like I told Draco, they can not be removed."**

**"But what would people think when they see it?!" **

**"You can cover it with a turtle neck, and as for at school, your robes will conceal it. It's low." **

**Your face fell. You had to live with it. "Then when can I leave this bloody bed?"**

**"In a weeks time."**

**"A week? But by then I'll miss Christmas!" **

**"Um, you already have, Darcie." Hermione said looking down.**

**"WHAT?! How long have I been out?"**

**"Three weeks." **

**"So, so school has been back in session for three days?"**

**"Four." **

**"FOUR! God, I can already hear the rumors." **

**"Ya, there are some wild ones. But people aren't aloud to visit you so, they have to use their imaginations." **

**"Not aloud?" **

**"Except us. And Draco has magically glued himself to that chair and refuses to leave your side!" Inez giggled, pointing to the still sleeping Draco. **

**"Oh and Harry and Ron have become friends with Draco."**

**"Aww! How sweet! Um, how did Draco and I get back…?"**

**"Well, Some of the order tracked you to the hotel and found your wand, and Inez's mother dead. Then we knew they had you so we scanned all the places they could have you. I'll leave you and your friends alone now." Dumbledore said walking out.**

**Ginny, Hermione, and Inez climbed up onto your bed and sat crossed-legged stile as Harry and Ron pulled up chairs.**

**"So, Inez, where are you staying here? I'm sorry I got you into this."**

**"Don't worry about it. I'm staying in Gryffindor tower. They even sorted me with that hat thing!" **

**"Oh, are you attending classes too?" you laugh, **

**"Yes, They thought I could learn some magic. But it is hard."**

**"Neville has a easier time!"**

**"Shut up Ron! I'm only a muggle! No really, I'm not being taught magic. But I do have lesions; Dumbledore is teaching me some things that I can do to help in this war I was sucked into. But I'm so glad your okay!"**

**"Ya, next time I'm a big fat jerk, don't run away! Hit me or whatever." Harry said looking over at Draco. **

**"Ya, I think I learned my lessen!" you say rubbing your neck again. **

**"Oh, well if that's what it takes th- HAY!" Ron said as you flung one of the many pillows on your bed at him. He tossed it back but you duck and it hit Draco, waking him up.**

**"What the bloody hell was tha- DARCIE!!"**

**You look at him and giggle. "Morning sleeping beauty!" He jumped up and hugged you. "Draco,-me-not-breathing!" you gasp and he lets go.**

**"Sorry, I just, when did you…?"**

**"About a half hour ago."**

**"Why didn't you wake me?!" **

**"You looked like you needed the sleep." **

**"Nice to see you have unglued yourself, Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said walking in. "Miss Riddle, it's good to see you awake. But you," she said turning to your friends. "need to go. She needs her rest. Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you must go to." She pushed them out the door and turned to you, a purple potion in hand.**

**After you drank the discussing potion, the door opened again and Snape stepped in. "Poppy, may I have a word alone with Miss Riddle?" **

**Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips but left to her office. Snape closed the door and sat in the Chair Draco had been in. he looked at the wall, thinking of how to say whatever it is he wanted to say. **

**"Are you trying to kill me? I swear you'll be the death of me!" he said sternly. **

**"I-I" **

**"You were supposed to stay in the house!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"Do you have any idea of how worried I was on my return to find you had flown off to god knows were on a old broom that never really worked right?!" **

**"Worried? You? That's a laugh!! You…"**

**"Don't say that when you don't know!!"**

**"You hate me!! You give me detention for dropping a quill and picking it up!! You are harder on me than anyone else!!"**

**"SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T KNOW!!"**

**"Know what?!" His face turned pail. "OH, I SEE, YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL ME. YOU ARE JUST GOING TO YELL STUPID RANDOM THINGS AT ME!! YOU HATE ME, ADMIT IT!!"**

**"If I hated you I wouldn't have this, now would I?!" he said pulling a paper from his robes and handing it to you.**

**"Adoption papers?" **

**"You're my niece, I love you and have carried those papers around since your mother died. I'll file them as soon as you wish me too." You look down, not knowing what to think. Snape sighed taking your hand in his. "Go inside my mind."**

**"What?" **

**"Into my memories. You will see the truth, what I know of it." He handed you your wand from the bedside table. "Go on, I wont stop you."**

**"Are you sure?" he nodded. "Legilimens!" you felt yourself slip into his mind… **

**Inside his memory. "Severus, the Potters have been Killed." A slightly younger Dombledore said. **

**"D-Darcie was there!"**

**"She is alive. See?" Dombledor gently handed the younger looking Snape a small baby. **

**"Shh, don't cry, Darcie! Uncle Severus is here! Don't worry. I'm going to adopt you and be your daddy!" he kisses her on the forehead gently.**

**"Severus, you can't adopt her now." **

**"Why not?! I have the papers! All I have to do is…" **

**"Severus, it's much to dangerous. You know Voldamort will be looking for her! He's not dead. He wants her. He'll be expecting you to have her."**

**Tears started falling from the young Snape's eyes. "I, I don't want to…" **

**"I know Severus."…**

**The colors swirled around and a new scene started playing before you… **

**Snape, looking a bit older but not yet like now walked into a room "Dumbledor?" **

**"Ah, I have some news for you, Severus." **

**His face brightened up at once as he looked at Dumbledor. "Darcie…?"**

**"Yes, it is concerning her." **

**"Can I finally…"**

**"No, she has grown up in the Muggle world. She is happy living with her friend Inez and her mother. It's best to leave her." **

**"I-I want to see her."**

**"I thought you would. Here is the address."…**

**Colors swirled again and Snape was standing outside Inez's house, looking at you and Inez playing in the yard. You were five. You had your hair in pigtails and had on a pink jumper. Your small basketball rolled to his feet and you ran to get it. He picked it up and handed it to you. **

**"Thank you sir!" you giggle in your high girly voice, filled with joy. He smiled and patted your head. You ran back to Inez and shot the ball into the hoop. "You see that Nezzy?! I want to fly around and do that every time I see a hoop!!"**

**"So, you want to be a chaser!" Snape whispered, as a group of muggle kids walked up to you.**

**"You want to be a witch? Hu? You want to be an ugly woman with green skin?" said a boy pulling your pigtail.**

**"Are you a ugly witch, Darcie?" said another. **

**"I'm not!"**

**"Only witches fly. And you want to! Witch!" He pulled your hair again. **

**"STOP IT TOMMY!!" you said punching him. He ran away crying. You turn and toss the ball again, making the shot. **

**"Inez! Darcie! Lunch!"**

**"YAY!!" you and Inez runs into the house, smile on your faces. **

**"I want you to come back so bad, but I can see you are better off here, my little Darcie." Snape said turning, a tear in his eye. "At least I will see you when you start Hogwarts. I will be your teacher. A teacher only, you're happy where you are…end **

**you pulled out and looked at him. A tear shined in his eye. "You see?"**

**"I-I do." He looked into your eyes then looked down. **

**"Now you know my weakness."**

**"Me." **

**"Yes." **

**You looked closer at the paper in your lap. If the child in question is old enough to think for his/her own self and wishes this adoption to take place, have him/her sine on the line below.' You grab a quill and sine your name, completing the adoption, all Snape had to do is get it filed in the Ministry. You handed it back to him. He had not seen you sine it and looked at you in surprise. **

**"You didn't have to sine this."**

**"I know. All I wanted is someone who loved me like... To be my father…" Tears started to fill your eyes as you smiled. "And you are. I want to call you my father." You lean over and hug him. At first he sat there shocked then raped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. **

**"I have wanted this for so long!" he whispered.**

** You walk into Gryffindor Common room and look at the warm room. Everyone looked at you like you were a ghost. **

**"DARCIE!!" Hermione, Ginny and Inez ran up to you and hugged you. **

**"HI! I'm out!"**

**"Really? I would have never guessed!" laughed Inez. **

**"Were are the guys?"**

**"Down at Hagred's. Are you going to attend classes tomorrow?"**

**"DU!!" You walk with them up to the girls dorm.**

**"Oh ya, you still have to open your Christmas gifts!"**

**"OPEN!!" **

**You smile at your friends and grab a red box off the top. **

**The next day at breakfast. "What class do you have first today, Darcie?" it was just you, Harry, and Ron. **

**"Potions." **

**"Us to. Come on we don't want to be late."**

**You sat at your usual table, the class had the usual murmur that stopped as Snape walked in. but something was different, Snape was almost skipping and he had a small smile that was barely there. "Good morning class. Today we will be mixing a health potion, please start."**

**You lean over to Harry "Harry, is it just me or is Snape, happy, and, and kind?" **

**"He's been like that since the day after you woke up. At first we thought he was sick, then we thought he hit his head on something…"**

**"Hermione thinks he's in love with some poor woman." Ron said cutting Harry off. **

**"Oh," Boy, he must be happy about my signing the adoption papers! **

**"Sorry I'm late professor!" Hermione said running into the room.**

**"That's all right, Miss Grainger." **

**"Okay! Now I really want to know what's wrong!" She whispered to Ron as she sat down. "He loves to take points off Gryffindors!" You couldn't hold back a small smile.**

** "Guess who!" you say covering Draco's eyes. You were in the Library after your last class of the day. It had been a week since you had gotten out of the hospital wing.**

**"Pansy?" **

**"Oh, oh! That is low, Draco Malfoy! That is low!"**

**"Sorry." He gave you a hug and a small peck on the lips. "Forgive me?" **

**"I guess." You said reaching up and giving him a kiss and rapping your arms around his neck. His hands rested on your hips as he deepened the kiss. **

**"AHEM!!" you break apart and look at Snape. "Miss Riddle, may I have a word?" **

**"Er, ya." You follow him to a privet corner. **

**"So, you have decided to be a normal pain?" **

**you giggle. "And you have become a normal father."**

**"So, how long have you and Mr. Malfoy…" **

**"Not three weeks in and your already this protective? Draco and I have been together for quite a wile." **

**He nodded. "I had thought you had a crush on Mr. Potter." **

**"NO! He's just a friend!" **

**"Well, I'll be watching you." **

**"Yes sir." You walk back to Draco who was reading a book. **

**"So, what was that about?" **

**"Hu? Oh, nothing."**

**"You know, he glared at me when he asked to speak to you. He's been acting odd lately." **

**"Ya, he has." You shrug sitting across from him and pulling out your Herboligy book and notes. **

**That weekend. you stepped out into the streets of Hogsmade and ran across the street and into the three broomsticks to meet Hermione and Inez. You were the first one there but soon they stepped in the door. "Hey, I ordered us a few Butterbeers!"**

**"What's a Butterbeer?" asked Inez sitting down. **

**"This, taste it!" you said sliding one towards her. **

**"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Dumbledor wants you two, Harry, Draco, Ron and I to meet him when we get back to the castle." Inez said before taking a sip. "I already told the guys, this is good! What did you call it? Butterbeer?" **

**In Dumbledor's office. Dumbledor peered over his half moon spectacles at the six of you sitting a crossed from him. "You are probably wondering why you are hear." He said finally and you all nod. "Voldamort is not taking the fact that you, Miss Riddle, are not at his side. I am afraid that Hogwarts is no longer safe for you." **

**"But sir," **

**"But I have done research and have found a power hidden deep within these walls. One that you can wield, if you Acknowledge the blood in your veins."**

**"What do you mean, sir?"**

**"You are a Slytherin air, Miss Riddle. If you can Acknowledge your Slytherin blood, your father's blood, you can find and weald this power." **

**"Were is this power?"**

**"Deep within the Chamber of Secrets." Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco stiffened. "You must reopen it and find this power. It alone can help you, and in doing so, it will help Harry in fulfilling his prophecy." **

**Draco spoke up, "Sir! No one knows were the entrance lays!" **

**"Harry and I do. We have been inside it, to save Ginny." Ron said. **

**"It will be dangerous, that is why I want you all to go with her." **

**"Um, Snape isn't going to like this idea." You say slowly. You hadn't told your friends about the adoption. **

**"Yes, I am aware that you have sinned that paper. But he has no say in this matter." **

**You six stand and leave his office. "So, Darcie, why would you care what Snape thought?"**

**"And why would he care?" **

**"And what papers?" **

**"GUYS!! Stop bombarding me with questions! Where is this chamber thing?"**

**"This way." Ron said grabbing your sleeve and pulling you. He and Harry lead you and the others to a girl's bathroom. **

**"Um, that's a GIRLS bathroom!" Draco said.**

**"That's Moaning Murtle's bathroom! I don't want to face her! She is so depressing!!"**

**"Who is Moaning Murtle?" asked Draco. **

**"The ghost girl."**

**"The door is in here, come on!" **

**"But, what if someone SEES us?"**

**"Oh, don't worry Draco, no one uses this bathroom because of Murtle." You step in and heard Murtle's sobbing.**

**"This is a GIRL'S bathroom, you boys nee… HARRY!! So good to see you again!" she said coming down to great him. **

**"Um, hi Murtle." **

**You role your eyes, "Ron, where is this so called door?" **

**"That sink." He said pointing. "Just say open' in parsaltong."**

**"Open." Nothing happened, then you noticed a small hole that's shape looked like a keyhole. You grab your mother's Pendant out from your robes; at the end of the heart was a small key-like-thing. You pressed it into the hole and said, "Open" it worked, the door' opened.**

**"You're not going back in there are you?" asked Murtle **

**"Yup!!" Said Ron jumping in, the rest of you followed.**  
**You slid down what felt like miles of pipes and finally land in a damp chamber. Harry took the lead and walked down a corridor to a room with a snakeskin in it. It looked like there was a cave in. Ron and Harry started laughing.**

**"What?!"**

**"This is where Lockhart tried to take Harry's and my memory away, the wand backfired." Ron giggled.**

**"Come on!" You followed Harry through halls and rooms. You got to one ware giant snake bones lay. Harry shuttered.**

**"What's wrong Harry?" **

**"This is ware I fought the Basilisk."**

**"That's the Basilisk? It's HUGE!!" Ron said in awe.**

**"Ya, I've never been past this room, this is where I found Ginny."**

**"Well then, I guess we will be going into the next room together." You step into the next room and follow the hall. You come to five doors.**

**"What one do we take?" Hermione asked. **

**You study the doors, they are all identical. But then one catches your eye; it had a small engraving of a snake. "This one. I'll go in alone." You say walking to the fourth door and placing your hand on the handle and turning it.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"No." you take a deep breath and step in.**

**"I'm coming with you!" Draco said following you. The door closed behind him.**

**A single door with no handle stud before you. "Open." You said in parciltongue. It opened to a room lit by torches. Four objects sat on a table. "One of these things is what Dumbledor meant for me to get."**

**"What one?"**

**"I don't know, but he did say I needed to acknowledge my blood line." You looked closer at the objects. A sword, a book on dragons, a potion, and a ring. **

**"The potion?"**

**"I don't know, and we can only take one." You stand for what seemed like hours looking at them. "What did he mean by acknowledging my blood line?"**

**"I don't know." **

**"I don't know if this will work but, I'll try it… I am Darcie Anne Riddle, daughter of Carissa Snape and Tom Riddle, who has been calling himself Lord Voldamort. I am a true Slytherin air." Nothing happened. "Well, I guess tha- wait! Do you see that?" **

**"No."**

**the sword started glowing. You walk up to it and grab the green handle and pick it up. The dim light caught the silver blade as you swung it. It fit perfectly in your hand. **

**"GREAT! Now let's go!!" **

**you placed the sword in it's sheath and tied it to your belt. "Okay." **

**You and Draco walk back out and Join your friends. "What took you so bloody long?" **

**"She did." Draco said pointing at you.**

**"Let's just get out of this place!"**

**you get to the room with the dead Basilisk and felt the ground shake. The flesh grew back on the bones and it looked at you. **

**"DON'T LOOK INTO IT'S EYES!" Hermione shouted.**

**It hisses and got ready for a strike. You grabbed your sword and held it before you. A green light shined from its blade and looked like snakes slithering around you in the air. The Basilisk stopped. "Leave us!" you hiss at it. It turned and slithered away.**

**"How do we get up?" asked Inez looking up the pipe you had slid down.**

**"How did you get up in second year?"**

**"Phox. He flew us up."**

**"Ron, Harry, Draco. Are your brooms in a open place?"**

**"Yes." They all said together.**

**"Good, call them to you, I'll call mine to." **

**Using acco' you all summon your brooms and after about fifteen minuets they whizzed to you. You mounted your brooms, Hermione got on the back of Ron's and Inez got on with you. Once you got back up in the bathroom you closed the door' and relocked it. **

**"Harry! You're alive!" Murtle said surprised.**

**"Sorry to disappoint you again."**  
**"Do you have it?" Dumbledor asked when you stepped into his office. **

**You held up the sword. "Yes." **

**"Are you sure that's it?" **

**"Yes, when we walked by the Basilisk Harry killed, it came to life and she controlled it. There was these green snakes slithering in the air around her!" Inez said.**

**"It came back to life?" **

**"Yes. I locked the door to the chamber again so it wont hurt anyone." **

**"I want you to carry the sword everywhere with you. Hide it under your robes."**

**"Yes sir." **

**"Now, it is one in the morning, I suggest you get to bed. Here are passes in case you run into a teacher."**

**"Thank you sir." **

**You left to go to your dorms.**


	10. Chapter 10 the truth must come out

**The next morning you pulled yourself out of bed and stepped into the steamy shower. You could feel every water droplet as it hit your body as it washed away the filth from the Chambers. You step out and dry yourself with a ruff towel and rap your hair in a fluffy one. You slip into your uniform and tie the sword to your belt. Hermione walked into the bathroom as you started to brush your teeth. She stud before the full-length mirror and started brushing her fizzy brown hair, trying to make it look descent. "Darcie, Last night, what took you so long in that room?" **

**"There were different things, I had to find which one I needed." You said spitting out the minty past.**

**"Oh." **

**You took your hair out of the towel and started to brush it. You styled it into the usual half ponytail and slipped on your robes. Making sure that the mark on your neck was concealed. "Ready for breakfast?"**

**"Yes." You and Hermione made your way down to the Great Hall. Inez and the guys were already there.**

**"Look who's up!"**

**"Ya, the one day we are not the first ones up they rub it in!" you sit next to Inez and across from Harry. Ginny was next to him and Ron next to her. Hermione sat across from Ron. **

**"Hey, mind if I sit hear today?" Draco came up behind you.**

**"But you're a Slytherin! You're supposed to sit at your own table!" Ginny sneered at him. **

**"Ginny, shut up. Those are more like guidelines. Come on, the bench wont bite you." You said pulling him down next to you.**

**"Ya, but she might." Draco said pointing at Ginny.**

**"Why the sudden wanting to sit with us?"**

**"Well, the other Slytherins have finally disowned me. They wont appreciate me sitting with them because I'm a Slytherin traitor' they don't see me as a true Slytherin anymore."**

**"Oh, poor baby!" you say in a baby voice and messed with his hair. **

**"Well, look mate, your one of us now." Ron said tossing a small piece of egg at him. **

**"Yippy." He said tossing one of your French toast sticks at him. **

**"Hey! Toss your own food!" **

**"Sorry." He reached over and planted a kiss on your cheek. "Love you."**

**"Ah! Love! Get it away, get it away!! Help!!" you say in a mock scream. The others laughed.**  
**"So, Malfoy, it's true. You have deserted us for them." Said an appalled voice behind you.**

**"Shut it Pansy." Draco said in a cold voice. **

**"I wouldn't be so shocked if it was… but POTTER and his posy? You disgust me! You put the proud name of Slytherin to disgrace!!" **

**"Draco can be friends with who ever he wishes, and frankly, I have to say he chose well. Shoo-shoo." **

**Pansy turned on her heel and stalked over to Slytherin table. **

**"Well, at least she's not hanging off me." Draco said taking one of your apple slices and shoving it into his mouth. **

**"Ya, but if you don't stop taking my food, you'd be in the hospital wing wishing she was hanging off you." You said sternly as you moved your plate away from him. **

**"Darcie, could I have a word with you?" Aileen said running up to you and pulling you away before you could respond. **

**"Don't let him touch my food!" you shout to your friends and pointing at Draco. Aileen pulled you out of the hall and looked at you. "What's wrong?"**

**"Sarah, she transferred to an American school last night. I'm lonely!"**

**"Well, you can sit with us at Gryffindor table. Draco is." **

**"Draco? As in Malfoy? Why?"**

**"Because he's my boyfriend. And the other Slytherins hate him for befriending us."**

**"So, he's… kind?"**

**"Yes, and he, Ron and Harry are such good friends you can't separate them."**

**"I'll give him a chance then."**

**"Great, come on!" you pulled her back in and sat her down. "I thought I told you to keep him away from my food!"**

**"Sorry." **

**"Oh, Inez, This is my friend Aileen. Aileen, Inez. I grew up with her and she's like a sister."**  
"… Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkenson, Harry Potter and Aileen Phillips, Darcie Riddle and Hermione Grainger, Ronald Wesley and Nevel Longbottom…" Snape was pairing everyone up in groups of two for that day's potion. You sit next to Hermione and take out the ingredients for the potion. It was a shrinking potion.

"Okay, so he has been slowly been getting back to normal. At least we aren't stuck with Slytherins that we hate like usual."

"Ya, But he did put Draco with Pansy."

"I feel sorry for him. She's such a wench!"

"Miss Grainger, if you had not been chatting with Miss Riddle, you would have realized that the potion is at a boil and the Dragon's blood in your hands should have been added before now." Snape scolded her. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"Yep, he's back." She said trying to fix the potion.

"Stop your chit-chatting! Ten points from Gryffindor!"

You stair at him in astonishment. He was back to being the meanest professor in the school. Hm, back to the mean old Snape, aren't you uncle?' you thought as you helped Hermione.

Snape striated and turned to look at you. "Miss Riddle, I need to have a word with you, now."

"Um, sure sir." You said confused and followed him into his office. He closed the door and turned to you.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"You called me uncle' in front of the class, they don't need to know that…"

"I didn't. I thought it, but didn't say it."

"You thought it?"

"Yes." Hm, I wonder…" Can you hear me Darcie?'

Yes.'

"You have a rare gift that your mother had, same as I."

"What?"

"You can talk to people thru thought."

"How?"

"You think directly toward them."

"But what I had said is true. Your back to being a tough teacher."

"Ya, well I got over my excitement and thought I should act the way I used to." He opened the door and you sat next to Hermione who had managed to fix the potion.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

I'll tell you later, okay Hermione?' at hearing your voice in her head, she jumped and almost dropped the bottle of rat fur powder. Yes, it's me. Snape herd me thinking about him and he wanted to talk to me about it. Apparently it's a trait that runs on my mother's side of the family.'

"He knew your mother?"

Oh, um I didn't tell you did I? That was Harry that knows. Okay hear goes, Snape is my uncle. My mother was his sister.' She looked at you, her eyes wide. "What?" you ask.

"He's your uncle? But… and I'm your best friend, and you didn't tell me?" she said in a low voice.

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger, I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

You ignored Snape and continued. I'm sorry, here, I'll tell you something that no one else knows.' She raised an eyebrow. Okay, remember we are still in class and Snape is back to normal. And this is going to make you want to scream out, can you handle it and be quiet?'

"Of coarse I can." She whispered.

Okay, Snape is my legal guardian, and he adopted me, which is why he was so happy for a wile.'

She gasped loudly.

"Miss Grainger?"

"Sorry professor, I-I burnt my finger on the caldron." She said acting as if she had.

"Be more careful, five points."

After class. You and Hermione were walking down the corridor. "Darcie, how did it happen? When…?"

"The adoption papers were completed and filed the day I awoke in the hospital wing."

"So, you…?"

"I signed the papers. Yes."

"But… WHY?"

you shrug. "It's complicated."

"But he, no he couldn't have… wanted it."

"But he did, he carried the papers around ever since my mother died. Dumbledore was the reason I wasn't adopted earlier. First it was of safety then it's because I was happy."

"Happy about what?" Harry asked catching up to you, Ron, Aileen and Draco weren't far behind.

"You two left in a rush."

"Oh, erm, sorry."

"We were in a girl talk."

"Which means they were talking about us boys." Ron said leaning towards Draco.

"Not in the least!"

"What makes you think we were talking about boys."

"Specially YOU."

"Well, thanks."

"Hate to break it to you, but we don't always think about you guys. This was about MPH!"

You had covered Hermione's mouth before she spilled about the adoption. "We were talking about Homework, right Hermione?"

"Oh, erm yes."

"Somehow we're not convinced."

"Come on, I'm hungry." You said and you and Hermione ran towards the great hall for lunch.

"Wh- Wait for us!!"  
**The next day. "Did you guys hear? There is going to be another Ball!" Aileen squealed running up to Gryffindor table waving a paper in her hand.**

**"It's in a week!" **

**"We know! We already have dates!" Hermione smiled, her cheeks turning pink. **

**"Who?"**

**"Well, I'm going with Ron." Hermione boasted. He had asked her, with a little nudge from you.**

**"I asked Ginny." Said Harry. **

**"I'm going with Darcie, of coarse."**

**"Why Draco, you should have said something before! I thought I was going with Ted from Hufflepuff!" you said jokingly and he tossed an olive at you.**

**"I-I was asked by that Neville kid." Inez said shyly.**

**The day of the Ball. "Inez, could you hand me my shoes?"**

**"Ya. Here." She tossed Hermione her shoes and ran to the bathroom to do her hair.**

**"Um, Nezzy we can do your hair faster since we have to meet the guys in five minutes." Ginny said.**

**"How?" you took out your wand and muttered a spell making her hair make it's self beautiful. "Thanks." **

**You finished getting ready; making sure that your sword was concealed in your skirts, and ran down to the common room to meet Harry, Ron, and Neville. Fast forward to the Ball. Draco held you close to him as you danced to the slow beat of the orchestra. **

**"I love you."**

**"I know, I love you too." **

**"I don't want anything to happen to you, you know?"**

**"I know. But with, you know what and who, that wish will probably never come true." **

**"Want to go for a walk?"**

**"Okay." **

**You hook your arm in his and he leads you out to the garden. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were there. "Hey, guys!"**

**"Hey."**

**"Harry, I'm going to re-powder my nose." Ginny said.**

**"Er, okay?"**

**Ginny ran into the castle. "What was that about?"**

**"I don't know." **

**"Well, well. Look at this, they are all together, like sitting ducks!" said a cold voice, you turn to see Lucius and a large group of hooded death eaters.**

**Inez's point of view. **_** I-you had seen I-Your friends go out to the gardens. "Neville, want to go for a walk?"**___

**_"Sure." He and I-you walk out to the gardens. After walking for a wile I-you saw I-you're friends surrounded by the hooded death eaters I-you had seen shortly after finding out that Darcie could do magic. There was a loud popping noise and the whole group, including I-your friends was gone. Neville was stiff. "Come on! We have to tell Dumbledore!!" I-you grabbed his arm and ran in the great hall to tell the headmaster. End POV. _**__

**_"Darcie, it's good to have you back, and you have brought Potter along with you." Voldamort said walking up to you. You were huddled with your friends. "There are two extra?" _**__

**_"Yes, my Lord, Potter's friend and his Mudblood girlfriend."_**__

**_"Get my daughter and young Malfoy away from the others. I can see that they need more training." _**__

**_Two death eaters grabbed you and Draco and pulled you away from Harry, Ron and Hermione. _**__

**_"Well, I'm not going to waste time with chit-chatting, so I'll just kill you now."_**__

**_"Nooo!!" there was a loud pop and Snape appeared between Voldamort's raised wand and Harry, Ron and Hermione._**__

**_"Severus, You think you can stop me? I have no problem killing a traitor like you." _**__

**_"SNAPE!!" You elbowed the Death eater that had a hold of you in the gut and ran to Snape, Hugging him; he hugged you back asking if you were okay. _**__

**_"Get your filthy little hands off my daughter!"_**__

**_"She's MY niece!! I am her legal guardian!"_**__

**_Voldamort sneered. "How could you be a legal guardian when I'm still alive? You can't. She's in my care now." _**__

**_Snape and you exchanged smiles. "Oh, it is quite possible, you see, I have legally adopted her and therefore she is my daughter. When the father is a criminal, then he gets no say in the matter." He pulled out a copy of the adoption papers. _**__

**_Voldamort's face paled but anger glowed in his eyes. You knew he was about to attack and kill your uncle. You searched for your wand but remembered you left it in your dorm room. You started to panic but then remembered something. You reach into your skirts and pull out the sword you had concealed there. You pull it out and put it at ready. "I'll kill you if you touch him!"_**__

**_"A sword?" Voldamort laughed "You come at me with a weapon muggles used early last century?" As he spoke the glowing green snakes slithered around you and the blade glowed. "It can't be, were did you get that?! I had searched the secret chamber at Hogwarts and never found it! Give it to me!" _**__

**_"No." two death eaters started coming at you ready to take it. "Stun!!" you said pointing to the men and a snake slithered at incredible speed and hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground stunned. _**__

**_"Accio Sword!" it didn't even budge from your grasp. You smirk at this. You see Draco struggling from his father's grasp._**__

**_"Petrify!" you said pointing at Lucius. Again a snake shot at him but this time it turned to ropes and bound Lucius. Draco kicked his father in the gut and ran to join your group. "I've had enough of this place, everyone, touch in some way so this will work." Everyone did as you said. "Transport!!" you shouted thinking of Dumbldor's office. The snakes multiplied and formed a bubble around you and when they disappeared you and everyone else were standing in Dumbldor's office._**__

_You put the sword away.___

_"How did you know to do that?" asked Hermione in awe.___

_"I don't know."___

_Snape started walking to the door when Dumbledor stepped in.___

_"I am glad to see that you all are here safely." ___

_Snape was clenching his teeth together. "I need to speak with you, headmaster." He said sternly. The two professors stepped out of the room. ___

_"Darcie, when Snape Disapparated, you hugged him?" Ron asked. ___

_"And he said he adopted you! I only knew he was your uncle!" Harry added. ___

_"I didn't even know he was your uncle!" Ron put in. "Did you Hermione? Draco?"___

_"No, I didn't." Draco said looking at you.___

_"I did. I knew about the adoption too."___

_"What?! So, you tell her everything and not us?"___

_"Well, Hermione IS my best friend."___

_"So, when did it happen?" ___

_"Um the adoption was completed on the day I awoke in the hospital wing, I told Hermione the Day Snape started acting normal again."___

_"But you HUGGED him!"___

_"So? I also signed the adoption papers."___

_"But he's Snape!"___

_"So? He's better than Voldamort." ___

_"Well, he is the better of two evils, I guess." ___

_"And he HUGGED you!"___

_"Ron! Stop with the hugging thing!"___

_"But you two HUGGED!!!"___

_"And why, Mr. Wesley, can't I hug her?" Snape asked from behind Ron. Ron jumped. ___

_"N-n-nothing p-p-professor, sir!"___

_"Guys, I know this is a shock, but…" ___

_"Shock? That's putting it lightly! I mean no offence professor, but you are a hart-less git!!"___

_"Ron!! I'm surprised at you!!" Hermione said horrified that he had said that to his face.___

_Snape chuckled a bit. "But he's right. I have acted like a hart-less git when being the teacher and you the students." Everyone looked at him wide eyed. "Harry, Voldamort has lost this battle, but we have not won the war. It's up to you to end it. Remember the prophecy. We have reason to believe that Voldamort has given upon Darcie and Draco, but he will not give up on trying to kill you. It's up to you…"___

**_THE END._**


End file.
